Zim & Dare's School Skiing Trip
by TITANcheetah001
Summary: Hey, Dare here. Ms. Bitters' class is going on a week long skiing trip the week before Christmas. But when an 'old friend' of Zim's realizes that she'll get another chance at what she tried so long ago, she'll HAVE to take the risk for her own self...
1. Oh Boy SKIING!

Hey, nice to see you again! I'm Delilah. Glad you were interested in reading the SECOND part of Zim's story!

Wow, you must have a lot of free time.

Anyway, let's start off with school.

It's two weeks before Christmas break and the kids in my class are going NUTS! I think the only sane people here are Gaz, Dib, and Zim.

Oh yeah, and Zim... You can say we're in a relationship.

"Class," Ms. Bitters muttered evilly, "Despite ALL of my arguments and complaints to the district, they say we will be going on a week long field trip to Mt. Avalanche for a school skiing trip. It'll be next week; bring in your permission slips tomorrow or your not coming!"

The class cheered. Ms. Bitters passed out the slips to the kids. I smiled, but didn't go bonkers over this. But I didn't know that this was _next week_! Doesn't the teacher tell everyone about this crap somewhere in the _beginning_ of the school year?

Here's what the slip kind of looked like:

School Field Trip Permission Slip

This class has been chosen to go on a field trip to **Mt. Avalanche** for a period of **1 week**. The class will be leaving at approximately **8:00 am** on a **school bu****s** on **Monday, December 13th** and will come back on **Friday, December 17th** at **3:30 pm**.

Your child's name: **Delilah Calico**

Your signature: .

Since it was the end of the day, I flew home with the paper in my claws. I'm a shapeshifter, in case you're new here. If you already read the first story, go ahead and skip a few paragraphs.

My name is Delilah Calico. My nickname is Dare and that's what my friends call me. My half-brother who is in college, Aaron, sometimes calls me Doodles. I sometimes call him Wolfie. We live with my mother a few houses down from Zim's house. We have a dog (Kes) and I have a cat (Calli) who can talk due to a birthday present Dib gave to me. My father lives back a few counties from my hometown in California and is married. He has a pug (Genji) and a cat (Loki).

Dib, Gaz, Zim, and I are pretty much a circle of friends. We know Zim is an alien, and we know I'm a shapeshifter.

Previously, on Halloween night, Zim said he saw Tak, one of his old enemies that he thought he got rid of. He told me how dangerous she was and said to be careful if I ever felt I had company. He worries only because he's in love with me. And I love him too.

OK, so that's the main story. Now back to real life.

I landed on my porch, morphed back into a human, and held the permission slip in my hand. I opened the door; Calli was waiting for me as she usually does. Today was pretty much a usual school day except for the slip.

"Hey Mom," I called, "My class is going on a week long field trip next week. Can you sign the slip?"

Mom came downstairs in her casual clothes: a random cotton t-shirt (usually grey) and light cyan blue pants that look like they were made from a towel. "Let me read it first," I handed over the slip.

Mom works as a nurse at the hospital a city down. She leaves at 5:30 in the morning but comes home an hour before I do. It's a good job, too. Aaron's majoring in the same thing; he wants to be a surgeon. But he goes to school on weekends and Mondays, so I normally find him around the house.

But speaking of Aaron, "Hey Mom, have you seen Aaron?" My brother is ALWAYS so protective of me so I'm surprised that he's not saying hi or something.

"Oh, Wolfie's getting me that Filet Mignon flavored cat specialty food," she Calli. Yes, she is a cat, but she can talk because Dib gave me a collar for her that translates her meows into English.

Well, if you don't know this yet, I can already understand animals' speech without it, but sometimes Calli is hard to read. I can also scent people from half a mile away, and I can tell if someone is lying.

Sweet, 4-in-1 special!

I rolled my eyes from Calli, "But you're _my_ cat, _I_ take care of you and buy you expensive gourmet cat foods,"

"I know," she replied, "But you were at school, Aaron wasn't."

"Oh that makes _such_ a big difference," I commented sarcastically.

Calli is part Siamese, part Tabby. She has creamy white fur and pointed paws. Her forehead, back, and tail are striped with black stripes. Since she's part Siamese, she loves talking. And that sometimes gets really annoying.

I wandered upstairs into my room. I grabbed my iPod and listened to a few songs while Mom was reading over the permission slip.

I came downstairs to watch TV and Mom gave me the slip signed.

"YES! Thank you Mom!"

"Well you better start packing now; they want the luggage by Monday morning."

I ran upstairs and packed as fast as I could.


	2. Wondering

I am ZIM!

This is originally Dare's story, but she gave me, Dib, and Gaz the code to this so we could post a few chapters or something.

I am ZIM!

I walked into my fortress, reading the stupid _permission slip_ the teacher gave the class.

I have my roboparents, but I think they'll just destroy the paper anyway. The only reason I _want_ to go is because I'm pretty sure Dare wants to.

And I'm sure that I'll run into Dib and Gaz, but Dib and I haven't been total bee-otches to each other (or however that's spelled). Since Dare's birthday, we've been more like friends or something.

Amazing, huh?

I just forged the note and I'll put it in my bag tomorrow.

"Hi, master!" Gir called from upstairs, "You bring any CUPCAKES?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, Gir, I have no cupcakes,"

"Dawwww," he sounded sad.

"You know I could never understand _why_ Delilah chose me and not anybody else," I spoke to myself looking out the window to her house (she lives on my street); "She knows I'm alien, but why does she come back? What's good about me?"

Gir was licking a random Popsicle that he got from the fridge. "Because she loves you!" he tried to comfort me for some reason.

"So what?" I shrugged him off. I didn't feel like talking.

I went upstairs and packed some of my uniforms.


	3. Forgotten Homework

Agent Mothman, reporting.

Hay! I'm Dib.

Dare gave me the code to this story, but I'm probably not the first to post a chapter.

I ran inside my house with my sister following me. "Dad!" I called, "Can you sign a permission slip for me and Gaz to go on a week long skiing trip to Mt. Avalanche? My friends will be there!"

"Sure, son!" He was in the kitchen. Me and Gaz gave him our slips and he signed them. "Now go and pack, kids; this is a week long trip, and I don't want you to be unprepared!"

"OK Dad!" I replied.

"Whatever," Gaz added.

We both went in our rooms to pack our stuff. I packed some paranormal equipment just in case I saw a Yeti or something.

Hey, you can never be too careful!

I think I saw Gaz pack her Game Slave 2, even though the school doesn't allow electronics on field trips.

"Hey Gaz, are you sure you're gonna bring that with you?" I asked, "They don't allow videogames on field trips."

She didn't even look up from the GS2, "Screw them, I'm bringing it with me."

I shrugged, "Just warning you,"

There wasn't any homework that night, so I was pretty bored. AND _Mysterious Mysteries_ wasn't on tonight. Since I didn't really have anything better to do, I picked up the phone and called Delilah.

"Hello?" I think her brother picked up the phone.

"Hi, this is Dib Membrane; I just wanted to talk to Dare,"

"Whatev'," he replied. "Yo, Dare, phone for you!"

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Dare," I replied.

"Oh hay Dib!"

"Hey; I was just asking you, did we have any homework tonight? I don't remember Ms. Bitters giving us anything."

She paused a minute. "We do, actually! It's the study of matter, page 123 to 131 in the workbook."

"Crap! I forgot it!"

"I can fly and get it for you," she offered.

"No, I got it," I urged.

"OK," she said.

"SAY HI SAY HI SAY HIIEEEEE!" I female voice meowed.

"FINE, Calli says hi," Dare added.

"Hey Calli," I said.

"OMG HE SAID HI!" Cal squeed. CaDr? Is that even sane?

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for telling me, Dare,"

"You're welcome,"

"See ya, bye,"

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my backpack. I never take off my trench coat; it's my thing.

"Bye Dad going back to school forgot some homework!" I yelled quickly.

"Be home soon, son!" he called back.

_**

* * *

**_

It was really dark and cloudy when I walked out the school's double door with my workbook in my backpack.

I didn't feel like running, so I walked. Overstating obvious, I'm good at; typing like Yoda, I'm also good at.

I felt a flick of water land on my head. _Crap, it's raining,_ I thought. I didn't have an umbrella with me.

And even though it was only about 5:00, the clouds were so dark I couldn't see anything. I started walking a little faster, trying not to get wet.

I thought I saw something flash in front of me, like a cat, but I kept walking.

Then I heard someone call, "Hey! Kid!"

I looked behind me.

About 20 feet away, there was a blue-haired girl, standing in the rain with her cat on her shoulder.

Her cat glowered its red eyes at me.

Lightning streaked across the sky, and in her eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Dibby."

"Who are you?" I yelled.

Wait, I saw her face in a streak of lightning. My eyes widened. Zim warned Dare about her on Halloween.

Tak and Mimi.

They're back.

"Mimi, chase," Tak ordered her SIR. Mimi launched out at me, still in her disguise.

I ran.

It was pouring.

But I ran.

How was Tak surviving in this rain? She's as Irken as Zim.

Who cares? I still ran.

Mimi is freaking SCARY when she wants to be!

I finally made it to my front door. I barely said hi and ran to my room. I slammed the door and looked out the window. I saw Mimi, searching for me in circles.

Tak walked up to her. Mimi ran to her shoulders. "This is where he lives?" Tak asked.

Mimi blinked. I guess that means yes.

"Good, I'll take my ship back now." She grabbed an Irken weapon from her Pak and blew up my garage door.

Sure! Go ahead and kill my property!

"Ah, my ship," Tak touched it, "It's been _so_ hard to get around without you... Hey, Dib overided the personality chip!" She got in the cockpit and pressed a few buttons. "That's _better_," she hissed. She uploaded her own personality back into her ship, which disposed of mine.

Mimi nudged her shoulder and looked at Tak calmly.

"You're right... I'll return to the Tallest immediately in my ship." She took off with Mimi to... Somewhere.

It hit me.

I grabbed the phone again.

"What?" Zim answered.

"ZIM! She's back!"

"Who's back?"

"Tak!"

He paused, but I had a strong hint that his eyes narrowed in fear and shock.


	4. Stop Telephonin' Meh eh eh eh eh eh eh

I am ZIM!

I looked at the ground, almost crying.

Tak had returned! Why is she here? Is it revenge?

Delilah...

Delilah isn't safe!

I'm not safe!

No one on this planet is safe!

I have to do something!

I have to do something for Delilah...

"Are you still there?" Dib asked, freaked out of his mind.

I shook my head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "We have to do something."

"I know; I'll let my sister know she's back, in case,"

I nodded, "I'll call Dare to warn her."

"OK, I'll see you... at school," he sounded really scared.

"Wait, do you think it's a good idea to go to the field trip if we're being watched?"

"There's a small chance that we might get Tak off our tails, but we'll take it."

"Of course," I agreed, "Bye,"

I hung up.

I picked up the phone and called Dare.

I had to tell her.

I swallowed and dialed the number.

She picked up, "Hello?" she answered.

"Delilah," I said.

"Zim? You sound different," she replied.

I skipped being talked to by her; this is serious. "Delilah, remember on Halloween, I told you about someone named Tak?"

"Yeah," she sounded just as sad as I did, "You told me she was more dangerous and evil than anybody else, and would probably kill to get what she wants,"

"Yes," I added, "But I have bad news,"

"What?"

I paused a long while, trying to find a way to say it, "Tak's back,"

She paused.

I paused with her.

"... So why did you call _me_?" she asked.

"I'm calling you because the only reason Tak is here... Is me; you can't be around me anymore, Delilah,"

"What?" she screamed, "You can't keep me away from you! I... I love you!"

"I'm only doing this because I don't want you to get hurt,"

"No," she argued, "Screw Tak, I can take care of myself and I'll _kill_ her if I ever see her, EVER!"

"Dare," I tried to calm her, but she interrupted me.

"I'm not EVER letting one of your old friends get in between us. I'll murder her."

"It's not that easy; she has a SIR unit that's way more advanced and smarter than Gir and can move faster than your eyes could see. And Tak is very coordinated in planning attacks on others. She'd kill you first."

"NO! That doesn't matter! I will protect you from her and... What does she look like, again?"

"Both of them have two forms: in Earth form, Tak has blue hair, lightning eyes, and an Irken looking tunic and Mimi looks like a blue cat with gleaming red eyes."

"And Irken?"

"Tak has sheer dark purple eyes and the outfit only alters a little, oh, her antenna curl at the ends."

"Mimi?"

"Typical robot: looks like Gir, but her right arm is more powerful than her left; her eyes glow red most of the time and she has half an Irken insignia on her forehead."

"Thanks, that helps me identify them,"

"But you're still not coming near me anymore,"

"No," she refused.

"I don't want you to get hurt,"

"I will stay with you until I die,"

I paused a long while again, feeling like crying. "If Tak hurts you, I call dibs on tossing her body,"

"Huh. Nice to know you're on my side now; thank you,"

I wanted to end it quickly. "Love you bye,"

"Bye,"

I put the phone into the receiver.

I hope I didn't just send my beloved to death row.


	5. Bus Ride and Resort

Gaz here.

Yeah, first chapter and I still don't know how this works. This is probably my last, too, unless something direly important happens and Dare, Dib, and Zim don't post anything about it.

I finished my GS2 for the 3rd time. Now I'm bored so I'm just typing this.

I'll try and make this as dramatic as I can so Dare doesn't boot this chapter off her story.

Whatever.

And Dib told me recently that Zim's ex-girlfriend Tak and her cat Mimi are back on Earth for revenge or something.

"FIELD TRIP! FIELD TRIP!" everyone screamed as they loaded onto the bus. It can't really get any more annoying unless they start singing.

I'm not in Ms. Bitters' class, but a few kids didn't go. Dare actually managed to sneak me in the bus when no one was watching.

We were forced to wear hats and gloves and winter casual crap onto the bus because when we get there, it'll be about 20°. The class all sat on one side because Dib was sitting on the other. Delilah moved from her original spot on that side and sat next to Dib.

Dare wore a leopard print winter coat with fake fur accenting the hood, dark purple/white-stripped gloves, tawny fawn colored Ugg boots, and tight black leggings with a denim skirt.

Dib was wearing light blue earmuffs, a winter jacket version of his usual black trench coat, his usual black pants, black snow boots, and fingerless gloves.

I wore a black beanie with a skull charm on it, a purple scarf that matched my mittens, my old cargo boots, black winter jacket, and my pink leggings.

Zim only wore one of his alien uniforms.

Zim moved over and sat behind Dare. I forgot my GS2 in my suitcase, and I was bored, and Dare's my friend, so I sat in the row behind Zim. The bus started.

I heard some girl on the other side say, "Oh mah gawd they're _FRIENDS!_"

I was about to say a retort, but Delilah got it first. "Oh? So nobody is allowed to have friends except you, O Smart-Ass One?"

Dare's as mean as me when she wants to be!

The girl 'hmph'ed and turned her nose up the other way.

"So what does that do?" Dare turned back to Dib, who brought out his laptop.

"Oh, that-" Dib was interrupted by Zim growling like a guard dog.

Dare looked at him pissed off a little, "Do ya want me to sit next to _you_, Zim?" she asked sarcastically.

He smiled, totally dropping the evil stink-eye for Dib. If Zim was a dog, or had some king of a tail, he probably would have wagged it.

"OK, fine," Dare gave up, "Sorry Dib," she apologized to my brother.

"It's fine; I don't want to die anyway," he looked back at Zim. They stuck their tongues out at each other.

Delilah moved back with Zim and I moved next to Dib.

"Big fat show-off," Dib cursed under his breath. But Zim must have heard him anyway; he grabbed Dare's neck, "MINE."

"Let. Go. Or. Face. My. Wrath," she threatened him. Zim let go, but held her hand instead. She blushed and leaned on his shoulder.

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ZIM AND I AM NOT A ZAGR PERSON! YOU SHIPPERS SUCK! I LOVE NOBODY!

_But_... This is what I know:

Boys at school like Dare

Zim and Dib like Dare.

Dare loves Zim and likes Dib (as a brother).

I like Dare (as a _sister_).

But I have no crush. And I'm not lesbian. Screw you.

"Hey, don't make out in the back seat," I taunted them.

Dare looked over the seat and narrowed her eyes. Major sweat-drop (a sweat-drop is an anime emotion that signals slight embarrassment; relates to the blue embarrassment face [Blu-E-Face]).

_**

* * *

**_

It felt like FOR-EV-VER for the damn bus ride to end.

"Zim," Dib looked back at him suspiciously, "Are you sure this isn't another bus to send the class to that room with the moose again?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "And just _WHY_ would I doom _MYSELF_ along with the bus?" he asked loudly.

"I dunno..."

"Real smart, Dib," I complained.

"Wait," Dare stopped, "Zim," he looked at her, "Didn't you once say that water burns your skin?"

His eyes darted, but he nodded.

"Ha! You're gonna burn!" Dib taunted.

"I've _been_ in snow before stupid, as long as it doesn't melt on my feet, I'm fine," Zim retorted.

"Then you're gonna need a new set of boots!" Dare said, "Hell, maybe even a new winter _wardrobe_ while we're at it! What did you pack?"

"And _why_ does new winter clothes matter?" he asked.

"Because... The boots will keep your feet from sinking into the snow, the coat will keep you warmer, the leggings... same thing, the hat and the scarf will... yeah, same thing. Plus! Everything's waterproof."

Zim's eyes widened in interest. "Waterproof?"

Dare nodded.

He put his arm around her shoulder.

Out of nowhere, a group of boys sitting opposite of Dare called her, "Hey bitch! Get over here!"

Delilah proudly got up from her aisle seat and faced them, leaning on the seat behind them. "OK, whaddya want with poor little me?" she asked sarcastically.

One of the boys, the ringleader, got up. "Rumor says that you like-like _Dib_,"

The second guy stayed, but added, "Yeah! He's the biggest loser in the school!"

"I can hear you!" Dib yelled at them.

The third stuck his tongue out at him.

"What?" Dare argued, "I don't love him; I only like him as a brother!" She had a sweet, innocent smile on her face that pisses me off when others do it. But Dare's OK.

"Oh, I see," the first guy taunted, "A _brother_. SO how do you feel about that green kid? And the Goth-girl?"

"I like Gaz as a sister, and personally, me and Zim are none of your business, jackass,"

The two boys behind him went "OOOOOOOOHHH! That hurt!"

"_What_ did you call me?" he yelled, stepping a few feet closer to Dare. Keep in mind, the bus is moving.

"I called you a jackass," she answered innocently. Somehow, she has a way to make people really angry fast when she talks like that. I have no idea how, though. "And my relationships with my own friends are _none_ of your _bees-shit_."

Never heard that before. I guess it's like beeswax, but just replaced the wax with shit. Pretty smart!

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" he tried to grab her coat collar, but she bounced back like lightning.

"BUS FIGHT!" everyone chanted.

"Yeah! Bus fight!" the boy who was fighting Dare said.

"You sure?" Dare asked him, doing a hair flip.

"Fuck yeah!" He charged at Dare with a big fist.

Dare didn't even do anything. The bus turned right and totally knocked the kid out of balance. He flew and smacked into a random window.

He peeled himself off and got back on the ground. He tried to punch her, but she perfectly caught his fist and twisted it down. He moaned in agony.

Then the bus then tilted up on a steep hill. Delilah raised an eyebrow at the kid (who was actually crying right now. Big fat whiner) and tossed him to the back of the bus with one hand.

How is the kid flopping all over the place but _Dare_ doesn't move and inch?

Maybe it's her shapeshifter powers, but how should I know?

The kid flew over to the back and immediately cried, "I surrender! I surrender!"

I couldn't help myself. "WHINER!" I yelled at him.

The bus was level again and the kid ran past Dare to his seat, bawling.

Dare calmly sat next to Zim and smiled at the kid. "Hey look, there's good parking!" she said.

Everyone turned their heads from her and looked out the window. They saw the ski resort and cheered like no tomorrow.

We all loaded out of the bus. Everyone grouped in front of Ms. Bitters.

"I'm going to the lounge and never coming out," she said. Then she walked off.

Some fat guy with brown hair who ran the resort took Ms. Bitters' place and started talking.

"Hello, my name is Fred," he said, "All you kids will be on your own for a week, but there are rules you must abide by,"

Everyone moaned.

"You must wake up at around 8:00 and breakfast will be at 8:30. Lunch is at noon and dinner is at 5:15. There will be many activities planned for you if you are bored. I large flyer will be hanging in your dorms. And of course, everyone is free to ski at anytime!" Fred finished. "Your dorm building is over there; good luck,"

The kids all walked over to a nearby building that said 'Dorms' on the front door. Everyone went inside and saw another staff member.

"Hello children, my name is Jen," she said, "I will be dividing you into your dorm rooms. Boys are on this side of the building and girls are on that side."

Me, Dare, and the rest of the girls loaded up to the left side of the building, while Dib, Zim, and the other boys piled up on the right.

"Now we shall pick a dorm captain; a dorm captain keeps things straightened up in the rooms."

"I nominate ZIM!" Zim yelled, flailing his hands in the air.

Dare interrupted, "I nominate _Dib_," she debated.

"But-" Zim sputtered.

"Dib is our dorm captain for the boys," Jen said.

"Sweet!" Dib said.

"_Thanks_, Dare," Zim complained.

"I can see it in your eyes:" she replied, "You're not the best leader,"

Zim pouted, with an angry anime vein (an angry anime vein shows on creature when it is ticked off; also known as just an anime vein).

"I nominate Dare," I raised my hand.

"Then Dare is the new dorm captain for the girls," Jen replied, "I'm sure you will understand how everything works here and have a great time!"

Jen left. Everyone started exploring the dorms.

You'll never _guess_ what happens next.


	6. Pet Surprise

Dorm captain speaking; Delilah in da house!

All of our suitcases were already there inside the middle of the dorms, so all the kids just grabbed their stuff.

I took my leopard print and pink suitcase from the pile, while Zim took a black duffel bag with an Irken insignia on the front.

He zipped it open and pulled out a soda. I guess he's still not used to human food.

No way.

Gir popped out of the bag, "HI MASTUH!"

"GIR! What are you doing here?" Zim yelled at the robot in the dog suit.

"I *sniffle* I missed youz!" Gir hugged his master's neck.

"GET OFFA ME!" Zim screamed.

"I lovez you!"

"OFF!"

"Gir," I replied sternly, but calmly, "get off of Zim,"

"... OK!" Gir let go of Zim's neck and sat in front of me like a good little puppy.

"Gir," I bent down in front of him, talking calmly, "Be very nice to the people around you and try your _super best_ not to touch anything, OK?"

His eyes glowed red, but he listened, "Yes, almighty master!" he glowed blue again and grabbed a soda. He opened it and offered it to me.

"Aw, thank you, Gir," I thanked. He nodded and trotted off.

Zim came up behind me. "How did you _do_ that?"

"Skill," I turned my head back and face him, "I'm just good at relating to thing that aren't human... Kind of like you for an example," I kissed his forehead and went to the girls bunk room.

"Hey Dare," Gaz approached me, "Wanna sleep in a bunk?"

"Sure," I replied, "I call top,"

"You can have it,"

I opened my suitcase to get out my sleeping bag and pillow. I have a smaller pillow that's shaped like a stick of gum; I call it Gummy. I got that out to.

No way.

Part 2.

Calli jumped out of my suitcase and relaxed on Gaz's bottom bunk.

"Phew! I almost couldn't breathe in there!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her loudly.

"I thought you wanted to show me off!" she replied arrogantly.

A lot of the girls looked at me and Cal yelling at each other.

"Aww! Cute kitty!"

"Dawwww, it talks!"

"Cool! Love your kitty, Dare!"

Calli lost it after a few cutesy wootsy compliments. "I. AM. A. TALKING. CAT. I. CAN. UNDERSTAND. WHAT. YOU'RE. SAYING. NOW SHUDDUP!"

She hid herself in Gummy. I snatched it away from her. "My Gummy."

So now at the resort, we have Gir and Calli.

I'm gonna kill you if you ship CAGR together!


	7. Arrow Shooting

I am ZIM!

I'll describe the lounge for you so you at least understand what it looks like.

The front door is towards the side, closer to where the girls are.

The bunk rooms are just large rooms with a door on one side, a window with curtains on the other, and a lot of bunk beds.

In the living room (that's what we call it), there a big screen TV (Dare said it was about 4 feet long FRIKIN!), a PS3 with 4 controllers already, a few sofas and loveseats, a coffee table in the middle, a fridge so we can put water or something in there (like I'd need that), a sink next to it, and a counter top with storage.

I guess this kind off felt like home, including Gir.

I was sitting on the couch, bored, watching Gir watch the Angry Monkey Show. Dare sat next to me, equally bored.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

We paused, both watching Gir laugh randomly at the monkey. Dare leaned her shoulder on me, probably almost asleep.

I was more bored than ever.

I rolled my eyes at the choice but, "Wanna go skiing?" I asked Dare.

She looked at me, "Sure," she replied, "Let's leave Gir here,"

I rolled my head, "That's what I was gonna do _anyway_," I said playfully.

We snuck out the door, hoping Gir wouldn't stalk us.

_**

* * *

**_

We quietly rode the chairlift to the top of the mountain. At the free rental stand at the bottom, Dare grabbed a snowboard and goggles. She already wore a full ski outfit: boots, jacket, pants, gloves, and even a black beanie. The rest of her outfit was grey and leopard print trim. I just got a pair of skis. Dare actually bought me another outfit that was same as hers, but different color scheme (black and blood red). And goggles.

"Dare," I choked out. Go ahead and play slow, romantic music now, "I need to ask you something..."

She turned and looked at me. "Of course," she waited.

I was going to ask her why she loves me, but I couldn't ask her yet... Well I gotta freaking say something!

"... Does this jacket go with my beanie?" I stumbled out.

If she was surprised by that, she was hiding it 100%. "Oh, it does actually, pretty well."

Unlike Dare's hat, mine was Irken, red with black stripes and an Irken insignia on it. I facepalmed in embarrassment.

_WHY_ did I just ask her that?

She said something that surprised me: "You know, you're actually pretty hot in anything,"

I flicked my head toward her face. She was smiling, I smiled back.

I scooted slightly closer to her and leaned on her shoulder. "Love you, Delilah"

"You too,"

She looked suspiciously at a mound of trees below us.

"Get down, she hissed.

"What?" I leaned off and looked at that spot.

I saw gleaming purple eyes and green skin.

"_Get down_,"

She shoved my head down towards my knees. An arrow flew barely above my head and lodged into a metal pole of the chairlift. It wasn't a major pole, but it was perfectly above our heads.

I looked back and noticed the eyes were gone.

Dare leaned back up again and yanked the arrow from the pole. "Is this Irken?" She held it up to me.

The arrow was totally human-made. It was wood, spiked metal arrowhead, and had feathers on the end of it.

"No," I answered, "This arrow isn't, but the shooter might be,"

We remained uninterrupted by everything, even on the hill.

But I had a hunch that it wasn't the last for today.


	8. Ski Mentor

I am ZIM!

Dare led me past the Bunny Hill and showed me the medium track. There were lots of kids everywhere, so Tak couldn't hide here.

"I've been to Mammoth Mountain in California, so I know a bit in skiing and snowboarding."

"Can you show me?" I asked. I didn't really know how to ski, so I was desperate.

"Sure; you can put your skis on now." I put them on, but I was kind of worried at how tough Dare would train me. "I'll go your speed, I won't leave you,"

"Thanks, for this,"

"No prob," She stepped on her board and pulled the goggles over her eyes. I did the same with the goggles. "I'm just warning you, you might not be able to here me that well because of the wind, but I'll stay close to you,"

"M'kay,"

She pushed us off the hill and I almost fell backwards. She leveled my body easily.

"Easy there," she said, "this isn't that fast; if you fall now, you'll be laughing stock,"

"Uh..."

"Sorry, that was mean... I'll speed us up a little; it's a bit steep." She held my hand as she pushed off the ground a few times. I think we were going about 5 mph or something now.

"This technique only works with skis, but when I ride skis, I think of pizza/French-fry."

"Wha'?"

"Put your skis together into a triangle." I did, but I went a little slower than her. "That's pizza, it's how you go a little slower; now try making your skis parallel." I tried that and I went faster. "That's-"

"French-fry?"

"... Yeah. See? You're getting it!"

I smiled.

"TREE!" she screamed. She yanked my arm and led me out of the way from a really big pine.

"Hey, thanks," I said.

"You're welcome; that brings me to another thing:_ turning_,"

I laughed a little at that.

"But," she continued, "If you do want to go faster, don't push it. If you keep stamping your foot trying to go faster, the ski will get stuck in the snow and you'll wipeout."

I blinked.

"And if slower, don't bring the skis too close together, or they'll get caught in each other and... You'll tumble,"

"Oh... Thanks for telling,"

"But back to turning;"

She showed me how to turn and for the remainder of the hill, she let me on my own.

And I did pretty freaking good!

She showed me where to go and I followed her perfectly.

We reached the end of the hill and she hugged me. "You did great," she encouraged me.

I hugged back. "Thanks; you think you can show me how to do trick now?"

Her eyebrows rose, but not her eyes. "No way, you're still considered a beginner," she taunted playfully.

"Really?" I smiled at her.

She changed the subject. "I'll race ya,"

"You're on!"


	9. Snowboard of DEATH

I am ZIM!

I stared at Dare through the corner of my eyes. She held up her hand. She kept it there for about an eternity.

She dropped it.

We both took off at pretty much the exact same time. We sped down the slope at lightning fast pace.

I scowled at the tree that tried to knock me off my skis last time we were down here. I swerved out of the way.

Dare was actually a little farther than me diagonally, but I could probably pass her. I saw a stick fling at me from somewhere, but I flicked it out of the way with my hand.

Something jumped on my shoulder.

I looked back quickly, thinking it was a raccoon.

Mimi.

Tak skied right behind me, in her human form. She wore a helmet and usual ski stuff; Mimi was wearing a neon purple scarf and a black and white-rimmed beanie. They rode a black and purple snowboard.

"HI!" Tak screamed at me, looking totally insane. Mimi hopped back on her shoulder.

No doubt about this, but I instantly froze. Why would she just reveal herself out of nowhere?

I tried to swerve away from her, but she was freaking stalking me.

"You can't get away from me THAT easy!" she teased.

"I intend to!" I tried to catch up to Dare (she never noticed Tak and Mimi at all), but that Irken bitch cut me off.

"I'm bringing you a message: in five days, call me. You'll know why!"

"WHY?" I screamed at her.

"YOU"LL KNOW!" she yelled back. Tak sped up, catching Dare, and launched herself off the ground.

She pointed the bottom of her snowboard at Dare's head.

Since Tak was slightly behind Dare, Dare had no idea what was coming until she turned her head too late.

Dare took a snowboard to the face and cart wheeled down the rest of the mountain, she was barely conscious from the hit.

"DELILAH!" I screamed. I parked my skis next to her body at the end of the slope.

Tak stood right next to me, but out of Dare's view. "So _that's_ her name?" she asked innocently.

I turned to her face, my eyes watering and bloodshot. "GET! OUT! OF HERE!"

"OK... Fine, nothing's happening anymore." She disappeared into the bushes with Mimi.

"DARE! Can you here me?" I prodded her face.

"Zim..." she answered half-consciously, "... I feel fine..." she argued with me, "But I'm... so headache-y... Carry me?"

I smiled down at her refusing attitude, "Of course, Dare-love."

I lifted her body and ditched our skis and snowboard at the bottom of the hill.

One day, I _know_ Tak is going to die.

And from now on, I'm an Irken of my word.


	10. The Wakeup

I feel like shit. Delilah waking up.

I left my eyes slightly closed and leaned up a little. I was lying on my top bunk in the girls' room.

I rubbed my head; it was sore, but I've had SO MUCH WORSE accidents, such as (literally) crashing into a motorcyclist when I was riding my electric razor (a brand of scooter). I still ride around on it, but just not as much, and not to school because where the hell would I put the thing?

Don't worry; he lived and neither of us had major injuries.

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Zim playing with something Irken, sitting on my bed; to me, it looked like an iPad, just all Irken-fied.

"Dare?" he asked blissfully, "Are you awake?"

I nodded, "Yeah; I'm sore, but I don't sense any trauma or anything else."

"Good... Listen, the thing that hit you... That was Tak, with the bottom of her board." He shut the Irken iPad off.

"Damn," I burned playfully, "I wanted to get a good look at her!"

He chuckled a little bit with me. He whipped out his spider-legs and got off my bunk; I hopped off, totally ignoring the ladder.

"What are you doing in the girls bunk?" I asked softly as I pulled my laptop from the front pocket of my suitcase.

He leaned over and kissed my head. "Taking care of you," he answered.

I grabbed my laptop and headed outside the bunk room door, Zim following and retracting his legs into his Pak.

Dib was sitting on the couch, next to Calli. They were watching _CSI: New York_. Cal looked back at me. "Oh mah gawd! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said with an anime vein on my forehead.

Zim put his arm on my shoulder lovingly. I flopped on the couch next to Dib, flipped open my laptop and started typing this.


	11. EPIC ZIM ROFL!

Typing what I see. Delilah here!

Right now, I'm typing what's happening right this second. And I can actually type freaking fast! Why do you see me update every freaking day?

At the moment, Zim and Dib are playing the PS3, Calli's catnapping next to me, and Gaz is actually out skiing.

The four of us actually have the room to ourselves because the rest of the kids were out doin' stuff, too.

And yes, I counted Calli, too!

I _would_ have listened to my iPod, but it's charging in the outlet near mine and Gaz's bunk.

Zim was going crazy and yelling at the TV. "I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE ME THE _'SHROOMS_!" he shouted.

Dib looked at him with a WTF face and a sweat-drop. "Dude, we're playing _Formula 1 Racing_, retard."

"SHROOMS!"

I cracked up under my breath.

Zim unexpectedly smacked Dib on the forehead. He cracked up laughing as Dib paused the game and rubbed his head.

He turned to me. "And you love this thing HOW?"

"Because he's funny and cute," I answered.

Zim stopped himself from laughing by sucking wind really deeply. I think it was too deep though. "Zim, you're gonna-"

_*Hiccup*_

"... That,"

"You aliens get hiccups, too?" Dib sounded really surprised.

"I've never *hic* heard of these so-called *hic*-ups!" Zim hiccupped through his words.

"Wait," Dib tried to intervene, "I'll try to scare you." He looked away, but quickly turned back to Zim with THE stupidest face EVER on the face of the Earth!

He started cracking up again, but harder.

"Stop with the faces," I said to Dib.

"Can he breathe?" Dib asked me.

We looked at Zim with sweat-drops.

"I don't think so," I replied. He was laughing and hiccupping so hard, he really freaking did _fall and roll on the floor_... LAUGHING!

WOW!

Now _this_ is a ROFL!

"C-Can't *hic* breathe!" Zim was trying to talk to us, "... Someone! *hic* kick me in the stomach!"

Dib and I looked like WTF.

"KICK! K*hic*!"

Dib obeyed without question. He jabbed Zim in the stomach, but it didn't do anything. Zim coughed, but that's all.

I shook my head in disappointment. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and pressed it on Zim's face. I wasn't _trying_ to suffocate him, but I tried it on myself before with laughing AND hiccups, and it works pretty well with both.

I heard laughter dying down and I took the pillow off. Zim stopped laughing.

But the hiccups were still there. I didn't leave it on long enough.

"Hey, thanks *hic* Dare," Zim said.

"Yeah, for the laughter," I replied.

"God this is too funny!" Dib started laughing.

Then HE fell on the floor.

And HE then laughed harder.

Aw shit, _here we go again!_


	12. Licking a Pole Grants Your Wish?

Agent Mothman, reporting.

I haven't really updated in Dare's story in a while...

Eh, whatever.

Dare and Gaz were actually out skiing/snowboarding together. I think they're racing each other on the Pro-Track: the hardest slope down.

Me and Zim were taking a walk around, exploring. _I_ wanted to see who would crack first, me or him, but we didn't really say anything, we just walked with our hands in our jacket pockets.

"So," I started. He looked at me, almost interested, "how's it goin' with Dare?"

He turned his head back and shrugged, "We're good. She told me once that she dated a guy before me, back in California before she moved here."

"Oh... And you didn't really go crazy?"

He looked at me suspiciously.

"What? You just look like the person (alien) who would kind of lose it over that."

"NO, I was fine," he replied.

"She's really nice, and you're really lucky." I looked at my feet when I said that.

He nodded his head in agreement. "I could never be any luckier than how much I am now... But what I don't see... Why does she love me? I have no idea! Is there really anything to me?"

"Hey, I used to be your sworn enemy; I don't think you should be asking me that."

He sighed. I sighed after.

I saw a flagpole in front of us.

EVIL DIB!

"Hey Zim," I kept a straight face.

"What?"

We stopped in front of the flagpole. "I heard that if you lick a pole, you can get a free wish!"

EVIL LAUGH (in my head)!

"Really?" His eyes perked up.

"... Yeah, sure; I double-dare you!"

He turned and faced the metal pole. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish I knew why Delilah loves me so much..."

Then he licked it, like I said.

ANOTHER EVIL LAUGH (in my head)!

He got stuck. "DIBTH! Why ith mah tongue thuck on tha pole?" he demanded.

I couldn't hold it in: I burst out laughing! "YOU FELL FOR IT!" I yelled, almost ROFL-ing as strongly as I did yesterday. "I _LIED_!"

"CURTH YOU DIBTH AND YOUR DOUBLE-DARETHS! _CURTH YOU!_" he screamed.

"OK, I give, I give; I'll help you get out," I finally stopped laughing.

I took out a small jackknife from my jean pocket. I turned it upside down and, slowly, peeled of Zim's tongue from the pole (it doesn't hurt him because it's on the OTHER side, the side that's NOT sharp). He sucked it in like a snake.

"That was mean!" he shouted at me.

I laughed a little more. He snapped.

He grabbed my hair and jammed my face into the pole. "HEY!" I yelled.

"Har har," he fake-laughed. I just noticed when I said hey, I caught my tongue on the pole. Zim stalked away from me.

"HEY! Geth thyour assth back here!" I yelled at him. He walked away snickering to himself.

I took the pocketknife and did the same thing as I did to Zim. I broke away from the pole. I turned and chased Zim back to the lodge.

So yeah, we're like brothers now since Delilah came. Without her, one of us would be _dead_ now!


	13. Cafeteria Food

Looking up stuff on my laptop. Delilah reporting!

I was desperately bored out of my mind. All I could think of was watching funny YouTube videos with my cat like a lard-ass moron. I didn't mean to offend anybody, sorry.

"OMG!" Calli said, "Click that one!"

"'_Hey Little Sparta' Music Video_? Why do you wanna watch the mean kitty channel?"

"_Because_... I like Sparta! He's cute!"

Squee.

"Honestly? He's a YouTube cat; and I remember looking at his page (that his owner made for him), it said that they're back in Los Angeles, California."

"WHAT?" she demanded, "Then WHY did we mooooooooove?"

"Complainer cat," I said. That sounds kind of like something Gaz would say, huh?

I think the boys were out walking or something; I hope they get back before dinner because I'm NOT feeding them!

But as Calli was about to go crazy on me, an announcement over the loudspeaker came up.

"Hello, campers! This is the announcer speaking. This is just a reminder that dinner is about to be served and would be the perfect time if you came to the mess hall right now! Thank you and have a nice day!"

I sighed. It _was_ dinner time. Where are those idiots?

Gaz was laying her bunk under mine, reading or something. "We'd better go to the mess hall," she said, "I don't care if the boys come."

"Ditto," I agreed.

_**

* * *

**_

Gaz and I wandered into the mess hall or cafeteria or whatever you call it.

Turns out, Dib and Zim were already sitting at a table near the end. Zim waved to me, nudging Dib in our direction. He waved too.

Gaz brought her GS2, but I don't think she'll really be needing it. We sat in front of the boys, me across from Zim and Gaz across from Dib.

"Hey, Z and D!" I said as I sat down.

"Look what Dib did to me!" Zim stuck out his tongue and showed me a scab on the tip.

"What happened?" Gaz asked.

Zim poked Dib, "He made me lick a metal pole."

"You made me lick it too!" he shot back with a stink-eye.

STO is a text meaning 'sticking tongue out'; this is just times 2.

I rolled my eyes. I had my cell phone in my pocket.

Someone called me. It rang FREAKING LOUDLY _Can't Be Tamed_, Miley Cyrus.

The whole mess hall shut up. They all listened to my ringtone. I was freaking embarrassed. I picked it up, just wanting to stop the noise. "Hello? Izzy, if this is you, this isn't the best time!" I'll explain who 'Izzy' is in the next story; or annoy and beg the crap out of me for a spoiler and kill the effect in the next story.

"Izzy?" said a female voice, "Is that your secret lover, Delilah-_bitch_?"

My eyes widened as I let the voice speak (and no, Izzy used to be one of my friends in California). "Is that you, Tak? Honestly, I thought you'd sound less like a hag." As I said that, the rest of them narrowed their eyes at me in fear.

"Shut up! I'm just warning you: if you're not willing to give up your little Zimmy, then you shouldn't hang up."

As soon as she said that, I just shut my phone in total fear. I probably just murdered my boyfriend right there. I felt a tear roll down each cheek, but no more.

"I'm OK," I said before anyone could ask. I clenched my teeth and passed the pizza slices to Gaz. I didn't feel like eating after that.

And the pizza was vegetarian. I hate veggies.


	14. Online Chat and Outside Cat

Falling asleep. Delilah here.

I had my laptop in my sleeping bag with me. It's almost 1:00 am and I can't sleep at all. Everyone else is probably snoozing. Just to let you know, this is Day 3 of Winter Camp.

I was chatting with someone online. Don't worry; I already know it was a friend back in CA. Their penname is 'DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL'. I don't want you to stalk them, so I'm not giving you anymore information about them.

BTW, I'm 'TITANcheetah001' on basically everything.

This is the chat we were talking about:

_DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL _signed in.

_TITANcheetah001 _signed in.

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **Yo! You there gurl?**

TITANcheetah001: **Fuck yeah I'm here!**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **... jeez I freaking miss you! I can't believe you're really gone! Will you ever come back?**

TITANcheetah001: **='3. of course I'll come back for a visit, but idk when. =(**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: ***starts crying***

TITANcheetah001: **are you really crying?**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: ***sniffle* no lie I am!**

TITANcheetah001: **a little or a lot?**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: ***again sniffle* in da middle... D'=**

TITANcheetah001: **Aw, I miss the hell out of you too!**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: ***sniffles and smiles a little***

TITANcheetah001: **I'm totally sure that I'll come back... mom said that she'll take me back home at LEAST once a year.**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **I bet you miss D-Land. ;)**

TITANcheetah001: ***starts bawling like a little girl* I fucking do! I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOME!**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **easy there, we're like 6 hours away by plane, I can't be there with you 100% =(((**

TITANcheetah001: ***sniffles deeply***

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: ...**I srsly miss you...**

TITANcheetah001: ***wipes tear* miss you too...**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **you listening to your iPod rite now? =)**

TITANcheetah001: **I am. =)**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **wat song?**

TITANcheetah001: _**Toxic**_

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **Britney Spears?**

TITANcheetah001: **uh-huh**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: ***starts singing stupidly***

TITANcheetah001: **LOL**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **love to make you laugh**

TITANcheetah001: ***blushes***

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **hey at least it wasn't the Caramelldansen**

TITANcheetah001: ...**oh good Lord... *facepalm***

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: ***laughs almost uncontrollably***

TITANcheetah001: **you know you're a retard**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **...**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **are you flirting?**

Before you ask, it's a boy. I'm not lesbian, bastards.

TITANcheetah001: **0_0. no, wasn't trying to!**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **big fat liar ;P**

TITANcheetah001: **you can't prove it**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: _**stop ta-ta-talking that!**_

TITANcheetah001: **LOL Ke$ha**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: ***chuckles***

TITANcheetah001: **it's like freaking midnight out here**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **it's only 9 here**

TITANcheetah001: **I know... you get to go to bed 3 hours before me. T_T**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **sux**

TITANcheetah001: ***nods head* I know**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **I still miss you baby!**

TITANcheetah001: ***blushes again* stop it; I'm listening to a love song now**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: ***raises eyebrow seductively***

TITANcheetah001: **shut up**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **LOL**

TITANcheetah001: _**One Love**_**, Jordan Pruitt**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **... I love that love song**

TITANcheetah001: ***smiles***

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **if I could, I'd kiss you right now**

TITANcheetah001: ***rolls eyes***

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **I'm just messing with you ;P**

TITANcheetah001: **I know but sometimes you just annoy the shit out of me**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **its my specialty!**

TITANcheetah001: **so how have the rest of the boys been doin?**

What can I say? I can relate to boys more than girls. I don't know why, but most girls just hate me.

And I'm sorry if I'm boring the hell out of you; this is just what happened and something's going to happen next, OK?

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **Great! but** **I'm bouncing off the ceiling for you to visit! My BF says I'm falling apart. Roommate says I turned emo for a month**

TITANcheetah001: **poor thing =(**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **='3**

TITANcheetah001: **miss you**

Out of nowhere, I felt unsafe. I smelled metal and ammo and heard the tiniest rustle outside. What I didn't know was that I froze for about 6 minutes straight.

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **Dare? Did you die?**

I turned back to my friend and quickly typed a goodbye.

TITANcheetah001: ***yawn* its been nice chatting w/ u but I gotta go 2 sleep =(**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **yeah my boarding school sent us to bed already. This is mah BF's laptop.**

TITANcheetah001: **you stole his laptop?**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **I know, I suck :P**

TITANcheetah001: **LOL nite nite**

DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL: **nite c ya**

_TITANcheetah001 _signed out.

_DrUg_MaStEr_MiNd_LoL_ signed out.

I closed my laptop and climbed out of bed as a gecko; they stick to walls and I'm so small, no one can hear me.

When I morphed back into human form, I looked out the locked screen door. I saw nothing but pitch blackness, even if I can see 12 times better than any 100% human without morphing.

Out of nowhere, two red eyes flashed at me. They were low on the ground and pretty far away, though. It's like they were only half open, like it was hurt.

I opened the screen door silently and sneaked out of the dorm. I approached the small creature and it was an adorable blue cat lying on the ground, with a bloody gash in its side.

"Oh my God," I said softly. I tried to talk to it. It didn't tell me anything, like it was a robot or something. All I got was that it was female.

I blinked tiredly and picked up its almost lifeless body. She hissed at me in fury and tried to run, but her gash couldn't take her two steps. But this girl's a fighter, and she's lucky to be alive with something as gory as this.

"Stop," I said aloud, "I want to help you, please,"

The cat fell back on the ground and twitched its head up at me. She blinked and thumped her head on the ground. She let me pick her up and I slowly walked to the infirmary house wearing nothing but a nightgown and baggy pants in the freezing snow.


	15. Breakfast Humor

Hey, I'm patching up a half-dead cat. Delilah here.

I'm in the infirmary with the kitty I found outside on the ground.

This cat's wound wasn't as bad as I thought, but it was still pretty ruthless. And it wasn't natural; a _person_ gave this to her, not a stupid twig or something.

I dabbed a little alcohol on the poor girl's wound, killing any bacteria that were on there. She sighed, making me sense air coming from her gash. I put a healing-gel on the cat's wound, which should help it heal a little faster. I then wrapped her torso in bandages. She looked like a stray, but she didn't tell me her story, so I don't know.

I helped her get on her feet, and, wobbling a tad, she could walk much better. I finally earned enough trust for her to telepathically say something to me (it's how I talk to ALL the animals I meet).

She wouldn't say her name, and I respect that. She has an owner that abandoned her here, but was so angry with something the cat did or didn't do, she shot her and left. The cat didn't think she would come back, but now she has a strong feeling that her owner wants her again. The cat also said that her owner isn't far from here, and she can walk easily to the place. I insisted that she stayed a little so she could heal, but she refused. I then offered to fly her there, but she refused that, too. This is probably the nicest cat I've ever met, despite her condition.

I carried her outside and put her on the ground. "Can you walk in this snow?" I asked.

She nodded quickly and set off. She looked back at me and I smiled in thanks.

I smiled back in welcome. "You're free to stay anytime," I invited.

She blinked in gratitude. She finally set off in the snow with a well-taken care off wound and a strong heart.

But there was something about this cat that was suspicious, but I don't know everything, so I can't guess.

I slipped back into my dorm, back into bed, and easily fell asleep, knowing that I had helped a poor soul in need.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up in a flash.

I glanced at my watch, wide awake: 7:46.

I don't know why I was so chipper this morning. I _hate_ getting up before noon, I _hate_ getting out of bed, and I went to sleep _way_ too late.

I put on my winter casual clothes and headed over to the mess hall for early breakfast seating. I just felt like being outside today.

I saw Gir playing with the stuff in the kitchen. "Gir!" I called, "What the hell are you doing?"

"IMMA MAKIN' WAFFLES!" he cried randomly. A few minutes later the rest of the kids decided to come, Gir gave everyone his homemade waffles.

Everybody, even the counselors, loved them.

Zim sat next to me and Gaz sat on my other side. Dib was on the far end of me, next to Gaz. "Does Gir make waffles like this every day?" I asked Zim.

He paused through a bite of waffle, "Usually, with bacon and eggs on the side."

I took a bite of bacon and egg. They were just as delicious as the waffles. "Wow, and Gir made this, too?"

Zim nodded, mouth full of bacon.

Dib was eating slowest of the four of us. "So, how do I know that this food isn't poisoned? It was made by _Zim's_ pet!"

Gaz smacked him upside the head. Our entire table laughed at him.

I paused after a snicker, "Hey, at least she didn't shove your head in the waffles."

"That's a good idea!" Gaz complimented. She was halfway to slamming Dib's head into his food, but I stopped her arm.

To tell you the truth, I liked this place! But I still wanna go home.


	16. Ski Challenge

Day 4 with Delilah!

Zim, Dib, Gaz, and I were already riding the chairlift to the top of the mountain. We had agreed that whoever skied or snowboarded down the mountain first would be better than the rest of us.

What? We were having fun!

"So wait, Pro-Track, or the Medium-Track?" I asked as we got off the lift.

"I say Pro," Gaz commented.

"Pro," Zim agreed.

"Definitely Pro," Dib added.

"OK, OK, Pro-Track!" I stated.

Gaz and Zim had skis while me and Dib had a snowboard. I flicked my hair out of my face and put on my goggles.

Gaz held up three fingers. She slowly retracted each one until there was only her fist.

We all took off.

There are more twists, turns, and obstacles in your path when you ride the Pro-Track. I think one kid slammed into a tree and had to be sent home early because of it.

That will _not_ happen to me!

I knelt down on my snowboard to go faster. I was already going about, what, 17 mph.

I was actually in front of everybody, Dib was second, Gaz was third, and Zim was forth.

I was just about to reach the finish when out of nowhere, Dib came behind me and sped up to take first place.

"Damn!" I said as I slowed to the end. Dib won!

Dib won?

Whatever.

I removed my goggles and walked up to Dib, who was doing some kind of weird happy dance.

"Dude! You beat me!" I said encouragingly to him.

"I know," he replied, "I don't even know how I did that!"

"Nice job, squirt," Gaz and Zim came up behind us.

"I can't believe I ended up in forth," Zim complained.

"Hey, you keep doin' it, you get better at it," I encouraged.

Yes, we're _one big happy family_.

Whatever.


	17. Betrayal

Day 4, 11:53 with Dare!

It's almost midnight. Tomorrow, we're going to pack up our stuff and head home.

I still couldn't really sleep. I guess I just have insomnia or something. Or maybe... Is it that I don't know _why_ Zim loves me?

It's a pretty logical debate; I'm human and Zim is Irken. I have NO IDEA why he's fallen for me!

I just don't know.

I sighed deeply in my bunk.

I scented something hostile, and familiar.

I got out of my sleeping bag and looked outside. Two red eyes flashed at me. It was the cat that I had treated last night, still bandaged up.

I went outside to say hi. This time, I put on my leopard print overcoat that I came in.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a day, huh?" I greeted.

She tilted her head up, almost like she wanted me to follow her. "OK, but I'm not wandering too far," I said.

The cat led me through some trees and into a small clearing. I looked around but saw nothing that looked of any importance.

I looked down at her, but she looked at me with much sorrow and apology. I was about to ask what was wrong, but...

"I finally have a worthy hostage."

It was the voice from the cell phone.

Tak.

This cat that I had helped:

That was Mimi.

I had helped an enemy. And this was probably part of Tak's plan, too!

I couldn't hear where the voice was coming from, there was too much of an echo around me. Mimi sank back into the trees and I couldn't see her. But that night, that wound was for real! I could sense it!

From behind me, I felt a sharp needle shoot through my spine, electrocuting me. That's one of my pet peeves: being electrocuted like an animal.

And it's one of my weaknesses, too.

When I'm shocked with as much force as that, I fall onto my knees.

And can't get up until the shock is interrupted.

I would have shapeshifted, but I... Couldn't... Feel anything.

I crashed onto the ground, not dead, but halfway there. I couldn't move; the jolts was still scattering across my body.

Tak started laughing. Mimi looked up at her, trying to tell her to tone down the power. But Tak didn't notice.

That Irken reject took out something that looked like a throwing star, but she held it up to me, and it caught me in a net. It was made of some kind of Irken fiber and I couldn't break through it. I finally felt the shock leave my nervous system. I could move, but I can't get out now.

I turned around and tried to face Tak. Again, Mimi was acting mercifully to me, but she did and said nothing. All Mimi did was stand behind her master and lost her cat cloaking device.

Tak took out some kind of Irken weapon.

Oh wait, it was only a rusty metal pipe; like that ones you see in horror movies.

I closed my eyes and prepared for my murder.

It never came.

The pipe came at my face, and hit me upside the head. I lost most of my consciousness.

The consciousness I had left, though, made me listen to Tak commenting evilly to Mimi.

"You did it, Mimi," she said, "Now you've regained my love for you as a SIR; but I will _never_ think of you any more than that."

Tak grabbed my net and dragged me onto a puny Irken ship. I looked at Mimi, but I'd never think of her as a traitor at all.

As I heard, she just wanted to be loved, like any living thing in the universe.

My eyes suddenly fell heavy and I drifted to full unconsciousness as the ship lifted off the ground.


	18. Mimi's Warning

I am ZIM!

I woke myself up, feeling weird. I checked the time on my Pak. It's 6:31. I got out of my bottom bunk and climbed the ladder to Dib's bunk above. I nudged his shoulder.

He twitched, but didn't open his eyes. This time, I desperately smacked his chest.

He sat up and coughed a little. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, "And why so early?"

"Something's wrong," I said.

"What is?" he asked as he put on his glasses.

I got off the ladder and looked at my feet. "I don't know..."

"Should we tell the girls?" He put on his trench coat and didn't bother to change.

I paused a little while. "... I think we should," I said a little too slowly. Something was coming over me, but I didn't know what it was... physic?

I let myself into the girls' room. Everyone was asleep, even Gaz. Dib tried o wake her but she snapped, "Touch me, I swear, I'll kill you."

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, you woke me!" She demanded, "What happened?"

Dib explained that something was wrong with Dare while I climbed the ladder to Dare's bunk.

She wasn't there. But a piece of paper was. I grabbed it and read it.

It was in full Irken writing.

This is a brief translation:

_Zim,_

_This is NOT Tak! I'm giving you this message because Delilah helped me, and I feel much guilt and sorrow that I did not return her kindness. If you want to see her alive, please go back to your home on Earth and send a transmission to your Tallest; Tak and the Tallest are working together to eliminate you. They'll be waiting for you if you truly love her._

_Tak has gone almost insane with growing power. She will easily kill to get her way in anything. Try your best to stay away from her._

_She's scaring me._

_Please help Delilah._

_-Mimi_

I looked at the note in horror.

"What is that?" Dib asked.

"It's a letter that Mimi left," I answered, "She wants to help Dare."

"Why?"

"She says that Dare helped her somehow, but I don't understand how Mimi would want to return the favor."

"What does it say?"

I have to go back to the city," I ordered myself, "and back to my house; Mimi says that I have to send a transmission to my Tallest; apparently they and Tak are working together."

"How do you know it's not a trap?" Gaz asked me.

"Mimi _never_ speaks to anybody; this is genuine. She's not lying."

I turned my head to the back door. "I have to go save her. Take care of Gir and Calli for Dare."

"Sure," Gaz answered.

"I'm going too." Dib tried to be the big hero as well.

"No," I yelled, "They don't want you; they want _me_."

Dib scowled at me like I had stolen his spotlight (_that was never ON him in the FIRST PLACE_). "Fine, go on then." He turned and left the room.

I looked at Gaz, determined.

She returned the look and nodded to me.

I nodded back and wandered out the door, stepping in the snow with the boots Dare had bought for me.

I loved her and I want her back so badly.

The sky this morning was really dark and cloudy. I think I heard someone say something about a blizzard...


	19. Stuck

Now fully conscious. Delilah reporting.

I don't know what happened between my kidnapping and now, but I'll try to settle my surroundings.

I was dragged into this gigantic room. Me, Tak, and Mimi were up in space, I could see through some windows. Tak didn't know that I was awake, but Mimi saw my eyes open slightly. She blinked at me, telling me that she noticed, but won't tell Tak. I thanked her.

I think I could still trust Mimi a little bit.

Tak dropped my sack in front of her. Two tall Irkens inspected me. One was purple and the other was red.

"I have brought the hostage," she said, "Are we prepared?"

"Hell yeah we're freakin' _prepared_!" said the purple one, while chewing on a donut.

"Purple," the red one yelled, "We still need the one to be executed..."

"Zim should be here, Red!" he retorted back.

Wow, Red and Purple. What creative names. These are probably the Tallest that Zim told me about before.

He's going to be executed.

I can't let this happen!

But what can I do? I'm stuck in a net like game fowl!

I wanted to cry. But if I did, they would suspect something.

I was stuck.

"But the best part is," Tak continued, "If he _doesn't_ come, we can sell this one for parts!" She smiled evilly and gestured to me.

"OR," argued Red, "This can be the first human to be experimented on!"

"Now that's good!" agreed Purple.

I sighed deeply. I think I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"You hear that, bitch?" Tak turned back to me, acting like she knew I was conscious, "If your little Zimmy doesn't come, you'll be forever Irken property!"

_I'd like to see you try to turn me into a burger!_ I felt like screaming at her.

But if I found a way to break out of this net, I could clearly outmatch them by... a lot.

I _NEED_ to get out of this freaking trap!


	20. Same Cliff As Seen In the First Story!

I am ZIM!

I don't have any jetpack or anything in my Pak, so I had to walk back. It snowed on me. It just started getting harder and harder and harder. It was so bad, I lost sight of the road and couldn't see more than 20 feet in front of me.

It was cold.

I almost wanted to die.

NO!

NOT WHEN DELILAH IS OUT THERE!

I REFUSE TO DIE!

Someone save me...

I've been walking for about an hour in this horrid weather.

I'm hungry.

I'm thirsty.

I'm so cold.

Why did I come in only my uniform and a jacket?

I didn't expect or prepare for this.

_But I'm doing this for my Delilah!_

Delilah...

I wonder what they've done to her. Experiments? Abuse? Anything inhumane?

I want her back so badly... Nobody can stop me.

I walked a little faster in the thick snow. My boots kept sinking into the stuff every time I took a single step.

I wanted to cry, but I thought the tears would completely freeze on my face.

NO, that is NOT a joke!

I pictured me and Delilah, we were so happy together, before Tak came. Tak ruined everything.

I shoved her out of my mind and thought more about Delilah. She's so beautiful, so tough, so smart and witty and...

I can't keep thinking like this! I'm getting distracted!

But Delilah...

No buts! Keep walking!

I love...

Irkens cannot feel love!

I screamed at myself in my head. I'm not giving up. Never.

I sighed in the cold breeze. I saw my breathe escape and fade away.

Dare is everything to me...

I'M NOT STOPPING!

EVER!

I took off sprinting through the thick snow. My shoes didn't sink into the snow when I didn't give them the chance.

I didn't notice before, but I was actually smiling happily when I ran. I noticed that there was a drop right in front of me. I stopped before I could fall.

The sun shined in my face. It was suddenly warm with the jacket. I took it off and looked at the view the cliff provided.

The city was just under me.

I could see my house! Haha!

I grinned and launched myself off the cliff with my Pak legs.

NO, I'm NOT committing suicide; I found a faster way to reach my fortress.

I swear, I was a little happy because of this. I flipped through the air a little bit.

I saw a shelf of rock under me. I caught it with my Pak legs and slowly led myself down the rest of the mountain.

I easily saw my house and ran to it. I let myself in the back door and ran into the living room. I switched the communicator in the wall on.

I'm getting Dare back, whether it kills me.


	21. Of Love and Lies

Sitting in the corner, in a sack, bored to death. Delilah here.

I stared at Tak and the Tallest, waiting for them to screw up in any way that would be to my advantage. They still didn't know that I was awake, but Mimi came and sat next to me in robot form, trying to comfort me.

I sighed lightly. I have a useful talent that I just talk to someone in a smart-aleck way, I can instantly piss them off and sometimes they spit out useful information that I can use.

I _could_ do that, but I'll try a sneak peak at info first.

The big window in the front of the room turned into a screen and Zim popped up. He couldn't see me because I was shoved in a corner, but I could see him.

"Where is Delilah?" he demanded.

"It's not that easy, you pathetic child," Tak said, intimidating, "Come over here to the Massive and I'll give her back, no traps."

"What the catch?" he asked.

"Oh... Nothing!" Tak lied.

"You know I can't trust you; there's something to this, I know it..."

"DON"T COME!" I screamed at him, "THEY'RE GOING TO _KILL_ YOU! LET ME DIE!"

"What?" Red screamed at me, "You're awake?"

"Yeah!" I yelled back fearlessly.

"Delilah's dead meat unless you come over here," Purple threatened.

Zim paused a long while, but finally answered, "OK... I'm coming, BUT YOU BETTER LET HER GO!"

"We will," Tak said.

She crossed her fingers behind her back. She was lying the entire time, and I hadn't noticed.

I haven't said this before, but if I feel an emotion too strongly (for example: rage, fear, sorrow), it can be a real pain to determine a lie from a truth.

We were both going to die here.


	22. Amazing Luck

I HATE THIS!

Somebody, stop Zim from flying over here in his ship! Please!

Oh wait, you can't help me. You're just reading this, wondering how this is going to end for me, Zim, Tak, Mimi, and the Tallests.

This sucks.

I'm sitting here, Mimi moving away and closer to her abusing master.

This hurts, it does.

I've had a near-death experience already and no thanks I don't want any more!

Tak couldn't help but laugh her head off after they and Zim hung up.

_**

* * *

**_

Zim always came through for me.

But tonight, Zim was going to die.

I saw Tallest Red pull wheel out something that looked like a guillotine. But Zim told me that the most common way to kill an Irken is to rip off their Pak unit; that would give them exactly ten human minutes to exist.

Tallest Purple pulled out a bag of mini doughnuts. "Why do we need a guillotine again?" he asked with a mouthful of _jelly-filled goodness!_

"_Because_," his fellow Tallest replied with an evil grin, "I want to make _sure_ that Zim is dead!" He cackled like a witch.

Good Lord I wish I could shapeshift now!

Purple was eating his doughnuts so messily, he dropped a few on the ground. I stared at one of them. Mimi noticed me. She brought a doughnut from the ground and handed it to me.

I reached through the rope and netting around me to grab it. "Thank you," I whispered.

She quietly gestured to her large gash on her left side. She telepathically said to me, "I couldn't repay you for helping me heal from this."

Mimi's a sweet girl, but she's just fallen with the wrong crowd.

I sighed and bit on my Irken doughnut.

I large, noisy bang sounded on the door behind the evil Irken group.

The bang came again and again as the door loosened and fell forwards.

"Zim!" I called.

"I'm here, Delilah," I whispered to me, "Let her go."

"They're going to kill bo-"

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed.

The Tallests and Tak huddled together in a meeting.

"We can _pretend_ to let her go," Red suggested.

"But once he's dead," Purple added.

"She will suffer the same," Tak finished.

"Delilah," Zim ran up to me, tears almost falling. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Mimi! Get out of here!" He tried to shoo her away, but she didn't listen.

"Mimi's a friend," I cooed to him.

"But-"

I leaned in closer into a kiss to shut him up.

I'm in love with an alien, and I like it...

Mimi sighed and looked away, thinking of love.

I think she's in love with someone too. Who?

Zim parted from my lips, looking surprised at me. "You still love me? After all this? ...Why?"

"Because," I spit out, "You are the kindest, nicest, most loving extraterrestrial I've ever met and I love you so much..."

He leaned in closer to my face for another kiss, but was ripped away from me by the collar, courtesy of Red.

"Get in the damn guillotine, now."

Purple shoved Zim in the guillotine head-first, crying.

"Fine," Tak turned to me, "You're free," she lied. She untied me from the rope and netting. She let me out of everything.

I was free as a bird.

Big mistake on their part.


	23. Zim, a Traitor?

Ha ha.

I smiled at Tak evilly.

"Nice job, bitch," I said, "That was the dumbest mistake that you could have ever made!"

I fell knee first on the ground and changed into a Bengal tiger and laughed. I leaped at the guillotine and snapped it in half with my teeth, pulling Zim out of the way of the falling blade in time.

"You freak!" Tak screamed at me, pulling out an Irken pistol aiming it at me, "You're not human!"

"I AM A SHAPESHIFTER!" I shouted. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

I leapt at Tak, disrupting the aim of the pistol. It shot at a pipe, leaking out almost breathless steam. All of us coughed.

"ROIT!" I shouted at Zim, who whipped out his Pak legs.

I turned back to Tak, whom I pinned down helplessly. "You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?" she almost purred.

"I killed so many people," I murmured to her, "And technically, I'm female too. So yes, I would hurt a girl."

I swiped my claws across her face, mauling her to death.

She lay there, helplessly screaming for her Tallests, who never came.

"PLEASE STOP!"

I got off of her and smacked her into a wall. "Never."

I think Zim and the Tallest were juicing it out, but I was focused on Tak. I didn't notice.

"MIMI! HELP ME!"

The SIR sat in the corner, unsure of where to go.

Tak summoned a Pak leg to my side, cutting it and letting me bleed, slowly. She shoved me back, as human form.

"Bitch," she muttered.

"Delilah!" Zim yelled. Purple hit him on the head with a crowbar. He's not unconscious, but he's close.

"Come Mimi," ordered Tak, "We shall kill both of them."

Mimi swished her tail, as a cat now, and looked from me to Tak, then to me again.

"MIMI!" Tak shouted. "COME HERE, NOW!"

"You don't have to choose me, Mimi," I cooed, "Your choice is your own choice."

Mimi glared back at Tak. Zim got up from the ground. Everyone froze, staring at her, watching her pick.

Mimi threw her head down and let tears run down her face. Her red eyes flashed and she ran to the main controls at the front of the window.

She pushed tha self-destruct button.

"**TWENTY SECOND TO GATHER ALL PERSONAL BELONGINGS AND LEAVE.**" The computer sounded the alarm.

"You stupid SIR unit!" Red screamed.

"I hate you!" Tak yelled at her.

"Thank you Mimi," I cooed again.

She nodded.

"Come on," Zim urged her, "We can save you."

She shook her head no.

"Mimi-"

"Let her go," I said.

Me and Zim ran down through a corridor, sprinting to his ship.

"ZIM!"

Purple called.

"If you leave now, you'll forever be a traitor to the Irken race!"

He stopped and turned his head back to the Tallest.

"Zim let's get out of here!" I yanked his arm.

He reluctantly ran with me.


End file.
